yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 015
=Summary= Back at the Duel, Yugi and Panik continue to exchange words. Panik, trembling in fear, Summons King of Yamimakai and attacks, but the attack is redirected to Reaper of the Cards and takes a huge chunk of Panik's own Life Points. Yugi activates Swords of Revealing Light, revealing all of Panik's monsters and preventing them from attacking for three turns. Panik counters with Chaos Shield, switching all of his monsters to Defense Position and raising their DEF. Knowing that most of Yugi's monsters are too weak to destroy his shield, Panik demands he give up, but Yugi is not intimidated, claiming he knew Panik's strategies the second he met him and that he walked right into his trap. Yugi Summons Catapult Turtle, launching his Gaia the Dragon Champion at his Castle of Dark Illusions, destroying the flotation ring. However, the castle is still standing. Still unintimidated, Yugi says the only reason why his castle is still standing is because the Swords of Revealing Light are holding it up. Once they disappear, the castle comes crashing down. Since Panik has trapped his monsters inside the Chaos Shield, all of them are destroyed and Panik loses the duel. Panik tries to kill Yugi by firing flames towards him, but Yugi's Millennium Puzzle protects him. Panik is then destroyed by Yugi's magical powers. After the duel, Yugi offers Mai her star chips back, but Mai refuses to take them. She believes she does not deserve them. After Joey plays around and tries to steal the chips, Mai demands that he give them back and he does. As Yugi and the group leave, Mai thanks Yugi for his effort. When they meet again, she will repay him and face him in an honorable duel. =Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Panik - Part 2= Duel continued from previous episode. Panik's Turn *Panik Normal Summons "King of Yamimakai" in Attack Position) (2000 ATK / 1530 DEF) (After Field Power Bonus: 2000 → 2600 ATK / 1530 → 1989 DEF). "King of Yamimakai" attacks "Curse of Dragon", but "Spellbinding Circle",s light draws in the DARK attack to "Reaper of the Cards" (This does not work in the real game); destroying it (Panik: 2000 → 494 Life Points). Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami activates Magic Card "Swords of Revealing Light", revealing all of his monsters and preventing him from attacking for 3 turns. Panik's Turn *Panik activates Continuous Magic Card "Chaos Shield" to increase the Defense Points of all his monsters by 600 points (the real card "Yellow Luster Shield" and the increase is 300) ("Castle of Dark Illusions": 2509 → 3200 DEF / "Barox": 1998 → 2600 DEF / "Dark Chimera": 1898 → 2600 DEF) and switching them to Defense Position. Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami Normal Summons "Gaia the Fierce Knight" in Attack Position (2300 ATK / 2100 DEF). He then activates Magic Card "Polymerization". He sends "Curse of Dragon" and "Gaia the Fierce Knight from his field to his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Gaia the Dragon Champion" in Attack Position (2600 ATK / 2100 DEF). Panik's Turn *Panik Normal Summons "Metal Guardian" in Defense Position (1150 ATK / 2150 DEF) (After Field Power Bonus : 1150 → 1495 ATK / 2150 → 2795 DEF). Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami Normal Summons "Catapult Turtle" in Defense Position" (1000 ATK / 2000 DEF) then Tributes "Gaia the Dragon Champion" for its effect to destroy "Castle of Dark Illusions'" flotation ring (Yami Yugi: 1606 → 300 Life Points) (Note: His Life Points should be 306). However, "Castle of Dark Illusions" remains floating. "Yami" then explains that the only reason his "Castle of Dark Illusions" is still floating is because of "Sword of Revealing Light's" effect. When Yami ends his turn, the Swords of Revealing Light vanish, causing his "Castle of Dark Illusions" to crash down into his monsters, who are unable to leave because of "Chaos Shield". This wipes out the rest of Panik's Life Points (Panik: 494 → 0 Life Points). When Panik attempts to kill Yami Yugi with fire, he gets killed instead (or sent to the Shadow Realm in the English version of the Anime). = Changes to the English Dub = * The countdown is cut out from the dub. * Cut from the dub, a split-screen of Panik and the number 4. * Yellow Luster Shield is given a slight redesign in the US version. * The Japanese Player Killer has the kanji for "yami," or "darkness," on his cap, which is removed in the US version. * Before Yami sends Panik to the Shadow Realm, the letters P and K can be seen on either side of Panik's jacket, presumably a reference to his Japanese nickname, Player Killer. Errors * In the English dub, When Panik was about to draw one card from his deck, he said "she is not like the others" and he is refering to Yugi as a girl, but he is a boy. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes